


[Podfic] Just Because I Prefer to Fight…

by fallintosanity (yopumpkinhead), sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brotherhood, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yopumpkinhead/pseuds/fallintosanity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor may prefer battle training to book learning, but that doesn't mean he's stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just Because I Prefer to Fight…

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Because I Prefer to Fight…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122890) by [fallintosanity (yopumpkinhead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yopumpkinhead/pseuds/fallintosanity). 



> Cover by reena_jenkins

Length: 00:04:57

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Just%20Because%20I%20Prefer%20to%20Fight.mp3) (4.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Just%20Because%20I%20Prefer%20to%20Fight.m4b) (2.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
